


Blood

by Lancre_witch



Series: Porn and Messiah [2]
Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Slight fluff, or at least very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: Since the abyss, Raziel had no taste for blood, but a vampire’s nature runs deep, and Janos is so very beautiful. It was in his nature to reawaken feelings his lover had thought long since dead.





	Blood

“Oh f-fiddlesticks!” Janos dropped his work, then started unpicking his stitches for the third time that day.

Raziel could not conceal a fond smile. Sometimes Janos was just so _cute_. The Ancient seemed almost physically incapable of swearing… well, mostly. His mind drifted back to the events which had caused the ripped shirt in the first place. Pressed against the wall, Janos had certainly not been so restrained then.

Another bitten back curse brought Raziel out of his reverie. Janos had pricked his finger, not badly, but enough to draw blood. He licked the small red bead off his finger. It was not an erotic act, but for Raziel, thoughts of last night still fresh in his mind, the sight and the scent of fresh blood sent his mind down one track only. Janos was clearly in no mood for it at the moment, but later…

*

Clothes had already been discarded, but little more than kisses had passed between them when Raziel leaned over Janos and pressed an exposed fang against his neck. “I always did love the contrast of crimson against white sheets,” he purred.

Knowing full well what he meant, Janos moaned and tilted his head back further, allowing him better access.

“Should I take that as agreement?” he murmured, running a claw down Janos’ chest, making him shiver.

“Oh,” he gasped. “Yes, please.” He arched his neck and lifted his hips, urging Raziel closer.

“Hmm, you are eager, aren’t you,” Raziel hummed, feeling more than a little smug that he could get Janos in such a state even before any blood had been drawn. Not that he intended such a state of affairs to continue. He pressed his canine hard into Janos’ neck, then drew back to watch the spreading pool of blood.

Janos had not moved since his fang had penetrated, only let out a gasp of pain and pleasure. Raziel’s eyes roved from his flushed cheeks to his muscular chest, flawless save for the scar above his heart. He did not need to look any further down for further evidence of the Ancient’s enjoyment; the insistent pressure against his leg was proof enough of that. Eyes and hands slowly trailing back upwards, he followed the crimson trail flowing from the already closing wound, dripping from Janos’ neck onto the pillow below.

No more hesitation now, he pressed his face into Janos’ neck, wishing he could taste as well as smell the intoxicating liquid which flowed into what was left of his mouth. No, _Janos_ was intoxicating. It was Raziel’s turn to moan as he sank both fangs into the soft flesh, blood flowing from the fresh wounds.

He ran a claw along the side of his neck, picking up blood, then raised it to Janos’ mouth. The Ancient needed no encouragement to suck on it, muffling the beautiful little gasps that kept falling from his lips.

Raziel started moving downwards, drawing his fangs along Janos’ chest, occasionally breaking the skin and making him moan, even with Raziel’s finger still in his mouth. When he reached the dip below Janos’ stomach, he paused, briefly regretting he could not pleasure the Ancient with his mouth.

He removed his finger from Janos’ mouth and ran it along the underside of his cock, from base to tip, making him shudder. Such a pity he couldn’t lick up his shaft, kiss sensitive flesh. He would simply have to make do.

Raziel nuzzled against Janos’ cock for a moment, more for his own enjoyment than his lover’s, then wrapped a hand around his length, letting his claws dig in just a little. Janos’ breath hitched and his wings fluttered against the mattress. With his other hand, Raziel reached between his legs to massage his bollocks. Janos groaned and rolled his hips up into his touch.

With the hand that wasn’t clutching at the sheets tightly enough to tear them, Janos reached down and started stroking Raziel’s pubis. “Raziel, please, up here.” His soft voice was made rough by arousal, and Raziel paused for a moment before allowing himself to be manoeuvred into a horizontal position atop him. Janos leant up to kiss him, intentionally snagging his lips on Raziel’s fangs, the spilled blood causing them both to moan. Janos licked the blood off his chin and stroked his tongue along the roof of Raziel’s mouth. Raziel gasped and ground down, causing Janos to cry out.

They were thrusting against one another in earnest now, teeth scraping in a messy, blood filled kiss. Janos was covered in his own blood, his beautiful Raziel pounding against him, making delicious noises into his mouth. He was not going to last much longer. A few more thrusts and he came, euphoric screams muffled by Raziel’s neck. He was followed soon after by Raziel who collapsed in a boneless heap on top of him, letting out shuddering little gasps as he came down from the orgasmic high.

Once he felt capable of speech, Raziel looked up at Janos, who was already drowsy, and said, “I think we may have ruined your sheets.”

Janos looked at their bloodstained and torn bedding. “They will wash,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around his lover and giving in to sleep.


End file.
